Touhou vs. Capcom/Tron Bonne
Bio Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family, possessing an IQ of 180. She is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has since acted as Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Tron is also the creator and "mother" of the Servbots, whom she treats much like children. Finally, although Tron angrily denies it, she has a huge crush on her archenemy, Mega Man Volnutt. She also considers Roll Caskett as her rival, in both engineering and as Volnutt's love interest. Movelist Skill Cards *Gustaff Fire: Tron's Gustaff fires a flamethrower at a 45 degree angle. *Bandit Boulder: Tron picks up a large boulder from the ground and throws it. The attack also causes damage when she's picking the boulder. *Beacon Bomb: Tron fires a shot from a laser pistol that calls on Servbots to hold the opponent in place. Different buttons makes her shoot in different angles. *Bonne Mixer: Tron’s Gustaff grabs the opponent and slams them face-first into the ground. Keeping the opponent held, Tron's mech torso then spins around, brutally grinding the opponent's face against the earth while the ground begins to burn from intense friction. *Servbot Launcher: An arm of Tron's tank-mech converts into a gun that fires a Servbot with a helicopter on its head, blocking the opponent's path. Different buttons makes her shoot in different angles. The Servbot descends slowy till reaching the ground, and more than one can be active at the same time. *Bonne Strike: Tron attacks with her robot tank arm morphed into a drill, rocketing straight ahead towards her opponent. Spell Cards *Servbot Takeout: Tron shoots her opponent with the Beacon Bomb and if it connects, the opponent is launched in the air and as they fall, the 40 Servbots run over the opponent on the ground. *King Servbot: The Servbot that is with Tron grows and starts attacking with a hammer. Tron appears to be controlling it as a satellite dish unfurls from the Gustaff. Last Word *Shakedown Mixer: A stronger version of the Bonne Mixer. It’s basically the same, except the Gustaff leaps into the air after spinning and slams the opponent face-first into the ground for the last time leaving Tron to fall face-down on the mech afterwards. Misc. *Battle Intro: Tron appears in Gustaff and starts it up before saying, “I’ll spare you if you give me your valuables.” *Taunt: She stands on top of Gustaff and laughs. *Victory Pose: She says “What a haul!” and makes Gustaff shoot out confetti. She then stands on top of the mech and flashes the V sign. Winning Quotes They say there are things that money can't buy. Whatever those things are, I can't imagine being interested in them! I’m going to be the richest girl in the world! Servbots, stop wasting time and get to work! That’s what you get for messing with the Queen of the Servbots! The only things I want in this world are money and power… and uh…nevermind. Vs. Self: So, trying to ruin my reputation, eh? Well, listen here. Your machines… suck! Vs. Megaman: HEY! You’re not the Megaman that I lo…er… know of! Vs. Roll: Roll huh? You remind me of someone who is always in my way… Vs. Bass: So you’re the rival of Megaman? I shall enjoy this beating…. Vs. Zero: Now tell me where Megaman is! This one's a fake! Vs. Chun Li: Ho ho ho! Sorry, copper, but you're not taking me in! Vs. Ryu, Akuma and Dan: Sorry, I don't have time for poor people! Vs. Frank West and Nick Ramos: What the?! What did you do to my poor Servbots?! Vs. Ruby Heart: Ha! Now we know I’m the better pirate, you old hag! Vs. Sakura: Heh, do I have guy troubles? Oh, you have no idea… Vs. Aya: What the? Servbots! Confiscate that camera! Vs. Jin Saotome: Don’t worry I will make sure your “VA” will be put in good use. Vs. Captain Commando: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MEGAMAN I KNOW IS NOT ONE OF CAPCOM’S MASCOTS?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Vs. Juri, Morrigan, Felicia and Cammy: And another thing, stop running around in that tramp outfit! My Megaman would never… uhh… What I meant is… Vs. Cirno: Ah... Ahh... ACHOOOO! Gustaff needs a roof. I knew I shouldn't have skimped on building costs! Vs. Phoenix Wright: You don't have any mecha, and you don't know how to fight. What are you even doing here? Vs. Marisa: Books? Seriously? You really suck as a thief. Vs. Alice: Ha! Your dolls were no match for my Servbots! Vs. Sakuya: Now that she's out of the way, let's see what this mansion has to off- what the hell? What am I doing in a lake? Vs. Reimu: What? No donations? So much for the most revered Shrine Maiden. Vs. Utsuho: Nuclear fusion, huh? I could use a good power source for my robot army. Vs. Vergil: Hah! With this sword, maybe I can finally take down Megaman. Vs. M. Bison: So, you needed mind control to make your army loyal. Please! My Servbots are loyal to me and I didn't have to do that! vs Kaguya and Mokou: Elixer of immortality? Now THIS sounds like something worth stealing. Vs. Asura, Suika, Yuugi and Ichirin: Ah, dang it! You damaged Gustaff! Great, there goes $200 down the toilet…. Vs. Soki and Arthur: Your weapons and armor do look like they can be good robot parts. Vs. Dr. Wily: Let's see... I got this, and this, and... Ooh! I'll take this pod, too! I look better in it anyway! Vs. Shantae: Risky Boots? Never heard that name. Vs. Tessa: I think I can find the right bidder for this stuff. Vs. Satori: Ha! That'll teach ya to cheat against me! Vs. Firebrand: Ah! My servbots are overheating! Vs. Medicine: I've got no use for poisons. Keep 'em. Vs. Anankaris: Mummies usually do cost a fortune. So, how about it? Vs. Yumemi: Argh! Nothing but drivel! What am I supposed to do with this? Vs. Amingo: Only good you'll be is in a desert. Vs. Nue and Kogasa: A class-A thief like me fears no one! Vs. Sonson: This staff better be worth a fortune. Vs. Spencer: That arm, that style... It's so dreamy. Oh! Nevermind what I said! You're weak and deserved to lose! Vs. Hina: If you can take someone's misfortune, then it's possible to take someone's own fortune for myself. Vs. Masamune: You’d think a warlord would have something worth stealing from. Vs. Kasen: I wonder how much these would sell for in a pet shop… Vs. Seija: A world in chaos won’t make me rich. Vs. Ken: You’re a rich man? Well, you certainly don’t look like it! Vs. Muraa: If you sink my ship, there will be hell to pay! Vs. Seiga: What do you think you’re doing, trying to order my servbots around? That’s my job! Vs. Nero: Your weapons look ancient in comparison to my tech. Ending (Tron is seen confronting a shocked Megaman Volnutt. She appears to be standing on something.) Tron: Hi there, cutie. Guess who just got an upgrade while she was away? (She is seen standing on the Goliath Doll.) Tron: Say hello to the Servdoll! Now I’ll make a deal with ya. Either you and I go out to lunch or Servdoll here is gonna have a word with ya. Isn’t that right? Goliath Doll: YES, MISS BONNE. Tron: So, what do ya say? Megaman: (I’m gonna need a bigger mega buster for this….) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom